


嘘月usotsuki.

by purururarin



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Sad Ending, Yoru is implied a fuckboi, reader is a radiant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purururarin/pseuds/purururarin
Summary: 嘘月usotsuki.liarI don't recognize your noseI'm not imagining your cheeksEven "goodbye" remains unsaidAnd, like that, you're becoming the nightyoru x f!reader
Relationships: Phoenix/Yoru (VALORANT), Yoru/Reader (VALORANT)
Kudos: 7
Collections: 夜に駆ける racing into the night





	嘘月usotsuki.

The streets were quiet and the sunset was warm. Looking down the path, Yoru sees her sitting on the bus stop bench. Her eyes were closed and the gentle wind blew her hair over her face. The golden rays of the setting sun painted the young lady’s skin streaks of marigold. Without even looking back, Yoru knew from the distance that tears had leaked from her eyes. He remained still, keeping his distance, he feared that if he came close he would not be able to hold back his tears.

\---

During spring, Yoru met her when he was visiting Tokyo. The streets were bustling and he was distracted that night. (Y/n) had a warm smile on her that felt innocent and youthful. Despite his mission, he just kept staring at her from the distance. Yoru was entranced by the way the rain drizzled on her umbrella and the way the petals fell around it, it seemed like nothing in the world could harm her. She was a manifestation of tranquility. 

The earpiece in his ear buzzed loudly, “Yoru? Phoenix here, we’ve got a target locked two blocks down this street. Are you gonna chase ‘em down?”

His perfect peace was disturbed. Yoru clicked his tongue in annoyance and responded, “On it Phoenix. Don’t do anything rash.”

It was hard, but Yoru finally tore his gaze away from the lady. He had no time to be hooking up with someone he had just met. Yoru made haste towards the location of his target, his hand ready to pull out his rifle when he came into contact with them. When he arrived at an empty street, he was almost relieved. He placed one of his gatecrash orbs, a safety net in case he was caught off guard. 

“Get in site, I’ve got you covered from above,” Phoenix’s voice rings in his ears.

With determination, Yoru enters the site, taking out the targets with ease before pausing as one of the figures seems familiar. The man almost chokes on nothing, the figure resembled the young lady he had just met. His disbelief almost made him let the spike slip from their grasps, but Phoenix was quick to respond. Phoenix shot at the figure, a bullet hit the figure’s shoulder and the image of the lady quickly disappeared. Yoru quickly realises that this person had an ability like him too and shoots at him. 

However to no avail, the figure escapes. 

\---

“Hey! What was that all about?!” Phoenix pipes out in silence on their way back to their headquarters, “Are you gonna answer me or be mister I’m so mysterious?”

“The girl was someone I saw on the street, are you happy?” Yoru grumbled a response. 

“A girl?!” 

The car halted roughly, knocking both passengers back on their seats. Phoenix glares at Yoru, clearly in disbelief, “You’re telling me you’re thinking about hooking up in the middle of our mission? You know just because we’re in your home country doesn’t mean it's your holiday!”

“Yeah I thought so too,” Yoru rolled his eyes and flicked his hairbrush out, “But she was pretty. Help me out will you, find out about our last target. I’m going out for a drink.”

Phoenix lets out a scowl before entering the Valorant headquarters, knowing that there was no reasoning when Yoru has made his decision. 

\---

Running through the streets of Tokyo at night feels calming for Yoru. He likes the way the cold wind splinters against his skin as he speeds through the darkness. It was a contrasting feeling he had when he entered a different dimension with his mask on. In the other dimension, it was cold and still, nothing seems to ever be moving except for him. That’s why he relishes the wind, its movement is his peace.

The young man stops abruptly at a nearby bar, one he visited before he had left Japan to join the Valorant Protocol. He enters the small bar, quietly and in a nonchalant manner, as to not attract unnecessary attention. When Yoru scans the almost empty bar, he smirk lightly before taking a seat and calling the bartender. A drink was quickly served to him, “You’re back Yoru.”

Yoru downed the drink before replying, “Not for long. Word has it that there are a group of people here with the spike.”

“I see. I can’t disclose you much information for the moment as I lack it. Word has it though a cult has been quite active around this area,” the bartender informs silently as he serves Yoru another drink.

Before downing a second cup, Yoru’s thoughts were interrupted by soft whimpering and sniffles. He whips around in caution, but his gaze softens as he sees a young lady in modest clothing with two drinks, one of them abandoned. 

“What’s the deal with her?” Yoru asks the bartender.

“Her boyfriend broke up with her.”

“Ah…” 

Upon closer look however, Yoru realises it was the lady he had met this morning. He didn’t notice her at first as her hair obscured her face, but the dress she had worn in the afternoon, it was no mistake that it was her. The young man gets up from his seat and sits across from her, drinking from the untouched glass. When he finally grabs the crying lady’s attention, he gives her a small smirk, “I’m Yoru.”

“(Y/n)...” 

“It’s quite rude for a beautiful lady like you to be left alone in the bar. Would you care for the company?”

(Y/n) shakes her head solemnly, sipping from her cup slowly. She refuses to look at the man’s face, too heartbroken to feel anything from this world. But Yoru was having none of that. This coincidence was too hard to come by, his hand reaches out towards her chin and lifts it up so her gaze would meet his. Yoru lets out his signature smirk, “A pretty lady like you shouldn’t cry over trash. How about I take you home tonight?”

\---

No thoughts of regret could ever make Yoru guilty of tonight. He had taken (Y/n) back to his room in the Valorant headquarters. When they reached Yoru’s bedroom, the young man made haste in kissing the lady with passion. His hand gripped the back of her neck, the other pinning down her hand against the wall. Yoru felt fire build up in his stomach as they continued making out. Feeling more impatient than ever, he quickly leads (Y/n) to the bed, pushing her down and trapping her under him.

(Y/n) gazed up at him with a hint of affection, she smiles softly before reaching out for his face. However, a surge of coldness spreads towards Yoru as (Y/n)’s hand meets his jaw. He groans in pain as the cold pain surges through his brain, images begin flashing and one image particularly stood out. The image of her in the rain that afternoon.

A gasp broke Yoru out of his trance, he realises the pain etched on (Y/n)’s face as her hand is pulled back. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she lets out a painful groan, “Y-You… You saw me this afternoon…?”

“How did you do that?” Yoru asks in a sharp tone, “Are you a part of the cult too?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… I’m not a part of any cult… But I’ve had these powers for quite a while now… Since that incident… I’m sorry, did I bring you pain…?” 

Yoru’s gaze softened, his hand reaching out towards (Y/n)’s face to brush the stray strands of hair away from her face. The fact that she had an ability completely slips his minds as he remembers the assimilation that comes with gaining mutations. 

“Let me help you.”

\---

Yoru slept almost soundly if it wasn’t for his alarm bell. He woke up feeling a light weight on his chest, looking down he remembers that he had brought (Y/n) over. His cheeks redden slightly at the fact that they were both shirtless, but he quickly snaps back to reality in order to stop the alarm from ringing. 

“Do you have to go…?” (Y/n) murmurs sleepily, her hands roam gently across Yoru’s broad chest.

“Sorry love, it seems so. I will be back for you though. So stay put.”

\---

As he exits the building, Yoru could already sense the fiery spirit of his partner who followed behind him. He was waiting for it.

“Did you just bring your hook-up back to our HQ?” Phoenix exclaims in disbelief, following behind his friend, “You know that’s gonna mess us up real bad! Don’t let the higher ups here know about it!”

“First of all she’s not just a hook-up. Second of all, I told the staff already. She’ll be fine~”

The darker man raised a brow in doubt, shaking his head at his friend’s tenacity over a lady he had just met. Though, Phoenix realises that Yoru most likely wasn’t joking when he said the lady wasn’t just a hook-up. Phoenix smelled trouble the moment Yoru said that, it stirred something more malicious if it wasn’t just a hook-up. Despite that, Phoenix decided to digress, “Look, I got intel on our target yesterday. Cypher told us that he was last seen in a pretty sketchy alleyway.”

Phoenix passes his phone to his partner, showing images of their last target. Yoru observes the alleyway with great interest. He makes notes of all the quirks, the unmaintained vending machines, a dark red door and one lit up sign. Upon closer inspection, the Japanese man notices something oddly familiar. He zooms in on the picture…

“Phoenix, do you see this?”

Squinting his eyes, Phoenix gasps, “No way! That’s a radianite! I didn’t know they had those in possession!”

“Me neither.”

Yoru thinks back on last night, when (Y/n)’s powers spiralled out of control for a moment. Perhaps she knew about the cult. She was someone affected by it after all, “Phoenix, I need to check on (Y/n). You may not believe me but last night I found out she was a radiant. I think it’s a newly found power because she told me she couldn’t control it.”

The news made Phoenix’s jawdrop. He didn’t expect there to be recent radiants, but after the acknowledgement of the cult’s questionable possession, (Y/n) seemed like a lead to their investigation.

\---

(Y/n) that afternoon found herself sleepily washing herself up before slipping her white dress back on. She reminisced how well Yoru had treated her last night, his hands travelling around her body gently as if she was a fragile bird. She quite appreciated the way he did so, he must have understood what it was like to be gifted with newfound powers. Gazing at her own hands, (Y/n) decided that she would ask Yoru about her powers. And if it wasn’t by coincidence, her thoughts were interrupted by the door of the room opening.

“(Y/n) where are you? I need to speak with you,” Yoru’s voice echoes from the doorway.

Excited and giddy, (Y/n) makes her presence be known. She peeks from the closet and smiles sincerely, “Yoru! I thought you had work to do…?”

The young lady pauses and immediately blushes when Yoru was followed by another man. She was taken aback. She didn’t expect his friend to be coming over. Though, (Y/n) felt more assured when Yoru walks over to her and embraces her. He guides her to his desk to sit, while Phoenix stands idly in the middle of the room. Yoru pulls out his phone and hands it to her, “Me and my partner here are tracking down a cult, a terrorist. We noticed that they were in possession of a material that may be the cause of your mutant powers. We were wondering if you know anything about it.”

She stares at the phone for a while, eyes squinting to look at the figure. To be frank, (Y/n) had no idea how she got her powers. In fact, strange things had been happening ever since she did. She would periodically awake with a strange headache, not remembering what happened previously, sometimes she would awake with dry tears. Though, (Y/n) thinks hard, taking the phone and racking the brain to see if she knew the figure.

Realising how concentrated (Y/n) was, Yoru places a hand on top of hers to assure her. (Y/n) jolted as she felt a strong surge of static stinging her hand. 

“Yoru, maybe if you’ve seen this person closer, I can try to…” (Y/n) mumbles her suggestion.

But Yoru was displeased, she has yet to control this ability and he could tell she feels extreme pain when using it. He lets go of her hand and intervenes, “No way. If you feel pain, I can’t risk you using your ability.”

“Uh… I hate to break it to you lover boy, but unless you got a better alternative, her ability could be our best bet to finding this dude,” Phoenix retorts.

“Fine,” Yoru submits, leaning his face closer towards (Y/n), “Do it quick.”

(Y/n) nods silently and places both hands on her lover’s cheeks. Her lids shut close and she gasps in pain as images flashes through her head. The images were of different colours, some brighter red, some darker blues. (Y/n) stops at one memory. The figure that masked himself as her. As he was shot, she felt a pang of pain in her temples. Coldness spread to her body and she soon saw images she didn’t know existed.

_ In a dark room, she was strapped on a surgical table. She struggled immensely, sobbing and blubbering. It was soon that she recognised the figure, looming over her with a large injection needle. She recognised the eyebags imprinted underneath his eyes and the stutter in his lips as he mutters an apology.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

Yoru tears himself apart from (Y/n); he panted as if he had just been running for miles. What he had seen, were they buried memories of (Y/n)? Had the cult used her as an experiment for radianite? Did they alter her memories? He had so many questions, but obviously his attention was not just that, but the wellbeing of his lover too. Yoru gazes back at (Y/n), whose eyes were shaking in fear. 

The young lady whimpered, falling back in her seat before crying into her hands. Her wails echoed in the room. Phoenix stood and gazed at her with pity, “Alright. I’ll get med. You stay here with her and see if she knows anything.”

When Phoenix leaves, Yoru is quick to pull (Y/n) into his embrace. He dampens the sounds of her cries slowly and surely, stroking her hair gingerly.

“Was that him? The man who left you?” Yoru asks, a growl forming at the back of his throat, “I’ll make him pay, don't worry. All you have to do is tell us, where did you last see him?”

\---

Sometimes, targets are worth your pity, but just for this occasion, Yoru felt rather merciless. He told Phoenix that he would handle (Y/n)’s ex by himself, the rest of the cult was up to what Valorant Protocol wanted to do with them. The beast inside of him only grew with anger as he approached the sketchy alleyway. He knew what had to be done. A massacre.

Yoru procured his mask from the other plane, running into the night. 

\---

“What do you mean you killed him?!” Viper demanded with venom in her tone, “He injected radianite into (Y/n). We could’ve asked him where he got it, why did he do it to her. How could you throw away valuable evidence like that?”

But those words fell on deaf ears, he would not show his shame, not when he had (Y/n) in his arms. Though, Yoru knew that (Y/n) was concerned over his position at the Valorant Protocol now. He had to reassure her several times before the meeting that everything would be fine, that he could take all the punishment the higher-ups would give him.

Viper sighs, rubbing her temples in disbelief, “The higher-ups have requested for (Y/n) to join the Valorant Protocol.”

“No.” Yoru persists.

“There is no “No” Yoru,” Viper tried to justify, “Her powers are out of control. She knows you now and she knows us. Her body is filled with radianite, she could be valuable research for us. She could help us find your lost ancestor even. Don’t you want that?”

(Y/n) eyes flickered down, holding back her tears, “Yoru. Maybe we can sleep on this. Let’s talk over it tomorrow, okay? Take me home Yoru.”

Viper was quick to agree and hastily ended their meeting.

\---

The couple walked down a lonely street as the sun setted. Their arms intertwined, not letting go of each other for a second. For Yoru, (Y/n) was the short tranquil he had experienced, and he wanted it in his life. Walking down the street of the small neighbourhood, (Y/n) finally pauses at a bus stop. 

“Yoru give me your hand,” (Y/n) mumbles softly, facing him and offering her hand.

“Love, what are you doing?” Yoru was worried, not offering his hands yet.

“What I have always been doing…”

Yoru offers his hands for (Y/n). When the images of their time spent together flashes in his mind, only did he realise what she was doing. Only did he realise why she was doing it. He tried to pull away as tears trickled down his face, “No… No, don't do this…!”

“Yoru I’m sorry… Maybe, in the next life…”

Yoru groans in pain, the absurd amount of emotions that flowed through his body was excruciating. He didn’t want to part like this, but (Y/n) had her grip tight. He could only watch as her eyes became less clearer, more blank than before, and the tears seemed as if they had no history.

(Y/n) collapses on the bench of the bus stop, a sudden gust of wind blowing her hair over her face.

\---

The streets were quiet and the sunset was warm. Looking down the path, Yoru sees her sitting on the bus stop bench. Her eyes were closed and the gentle wind blew her hair over her face. The golden rays of the setting sun painted the young lady’s skin streaks of marigold. Without even looking back, Yoru knew from the distance that tears had leaked from her eyes. He remained still, keeping his distance, he feared that if he came close he would not be able to hold back his tears.

  
  
  


_ 君の鼻を知っていない _

_ 君の頬を想っていない _

_ さよならすら云わないまま _

_ 君は夜になって行く _

_ I don't recognize your nose _

_ I'm not imagining your cheeks _

_ Even "goodbye" remains unsaid _

_ And, like that, you're becoming the night _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So like, I’ve been crushing on Yoru ever since he was released and I was like why are there no Valorant x reader fics so I said fk it and made one. Side note that not everything in this fic is canon, had to go about an assumption, dunno if radianite could be injected LOL 
> 
> This fic was inspired by how Yoru’s name means night and it reminded me of a song by Yorushika called “usotsuki” - and you know how the rest goes. I won’t disclose anything about the plot I have written, so if you’re confused please leave some comments or kudos, maybe I’ll try to make it more clearer in another one shot.


End file.
